1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise apparatus and, more specifically, to a leg exercising apparatus comprising a mat integrated with two rotatable posts having adjustable height heel cups. One embodiment employs doubled posts with limited sideways movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various leg exercising apparatus, but none discloses the present invention. There is a distinct need for a portable exercise apparatus which combines synergistically the effect of elevating one""s legs while moving them with some adjustable resistance. The portable apparatus is a device for exercising the legs to improve the muscle tone of the legs in the comfort of the home.
The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,863, issued on Sep. 23, 1997 to Sung-Chao Ho, describes a leg exercising apparatus adapted for use at home comprising a retractable support bar having a suction disk at a bottom end and a horizontal handle bar at a top end, and a linking-up bar having a T-shaped foot rest at one end which is connected to the support bar by either a resilient bar or spring. The apparatus is distinguishable for its structure which requires a sitting position and the use of hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,062, issued on Jul. 7, 1981 to Mark Lawrence, describes a leg stretching device comprising a platform seat having an upwardly extending backrest and a pair of handles extending outwardly from the platform. A telescoping bar at the intersection of the backrest and platform seat provides a rope on pulleys at each end of the bar. A stirrup for one""s foot and a handle are provided at each end of the rope for stretching one or both legs. The device is distinguishable for its seating structure with individual handles for stretching the legs positioned in stirrups against the force of the held handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,392, issued on Jun. 11, 1985 to Masakatsu Torii, describes a spring type leg exercising device comprising a pair of spring biased, slidable base frames on opposite sides of a central member. The user stands on the base frames and spreads his legs away from each other in opposite directions and then returns the legs towards each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,400, issued on Jul. 31, 1973 to Charles R. Stoffel, describes a spring type leg exercise device comprising an elongated base having a pair of guide tracks with a spring loaded foot support. The device is distinguishable for its dissimilar structure requiring an open box shape and a pushable foot support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,070, issued on Feb. 17, 1981 to Helen M. Leseberg, describes a supine exercise device comprising a pair of moccasin-type stirrups attached to hand grip bars. The device is distinguishable for requiring handles attached to canvas or heat cloth stirrups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,737, issued on Dec. 25, 1990 to Ronald W. Kock, describes an apparatus for exercising lower leg muscles of one leg comprising a housing block on a base plate maintained stable by a handle held by the patient on a training table. The right foot is strapped to a planar footplate having heel blocks on a rotatable shaft attached to one side of the housing block. Variable resistance is supplied on the opposite side of the housing by a fixed friction disk coacting with the rotating friction disk on the shaft compressed by an adjustable handwheel and spring. The apparatus is distinguishable for its one leg operation and requirement for friction disks and a stabilizing handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,251, issued on Feb. 6, 1996 to Sherman U. Robles, Jr., describes an exercise device comprising a foot harness connected by a rod to a tension adjusting mechanism housed on a thigh harness. The tension adjusting mechanism contains a slidable spring plate attached on one side to a spring and the rod of the foot harness. A threaded adjustment rod of the positioning mechanism with an external handle is attached to the opposite side of the slidable spring plate. The exercise device is distinguishable for its thigh harness and tension adjusting mechanism connected to a foot harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,594, issued on Nov. 25, 1997 to Roy J. Mankovitz, describes an exercise apparatus for use with office chairs comprising a foot bar with end wheels connected to the legs of a non-swivel chair or to the support post of a swivel chair by a plurality of rubber straps. The apparatus is distinguishable for its requirement of a wheeled foot bar and rubber straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,462, issued on Mar. 10, 1998 to Tom Jones, describes a reciprocal inhibition exercise device comprising a frame structure including a leg beam, a bottom cross member, a back support member, a front support member, a front vertical support member, and an exercise grip bar. The leg beam has a pair of foot pad slides attached to a spring and a leg beam middle plate. The foot pad slides have rotatable stirrups attached to a foot pad pedestal. Front and back grip bars are also provided. The device is distinguishable for its frame structure requiring multitudinous parts.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,059,174, issued on Jul. 7, 1979, describes an elastic exerciser device having three triangular handles in a Y-shape. The stretchable exerciser device for the arms by using only the hands or in concert with the feet. The device is distinguishable for its singular Y-shaped structure.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,206,495, issued on Jun. 24, 1986, describes an exercise device comprising a frame freely supporting a person by the arms and providing spring resistance for straightening the legs against the frame. The device is distinguishable for its frame structure.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,211,766, issued on Sep. 23, 1986, describes an adjustable bench mounted leg lift exerciser device comprising a bench with a seat and an L-shaped member having two arms pivotable for holding the ankles and attaching weights. The device is distinguishable for its requirement for a bench and pivoting L-shaped arms.
Canadian Pat. No. 2,045,690, issued on Aug. 4, 1990, describes a leg exerciser apparatus comprising a frame with two four-bar linkages arranged side by side. Each linkage carries a foot pad and is attached to a double acting hydraulic cylinder connected to a variable flow control valve to vary the resistance to linkage movement. The apparatus is distinguishable for its four-bar linkages requiring hydraulic cylinders for resistance.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a portable leg exercising device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to an integrated mat and leg exercising apparatus comprising a pair of padded rotatable posts having heel cups which are adjustable in height. Rubber springs, which may be inside or outside the posts, enable the rotation. The user lies supine on the mat, moving the legs alternatively or together to achieve the synergistic benefit of elevating one""s legs and exercising them simultaneously or individually. A third embodiment utilizes a pair of doubled posts connected by a pair of crossed rubber cables covered by either padding or rubber tubing.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a leg exercising apparatus for improving the muscle tone of the legs while keeping the legs elevated for improved circulation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a leg exercising apparatus integrated with a mat and having rubber coils proximate the base of each post for providing resistance to rotation of the posts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a leg exercising apparatus with heel cups made of mesh material on each post, the heel cups being adjustable in height to alter the position of the legs for the comfort of the user.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.